People increasingly have the opportunity to have more than one electronic device with them at a given time. For example, a person may have a mobile phone and a wearable-device, such as a wrist-based device. In some instances, communication is possible between the two electronic devices. For example, a notification message may be received at the mobile device and retransmitted from the mobile device to the wrist-based device.